The present invention relates generally to sporting goods and more particularly to a device to aid the umpire in calling balls and strikes in the game of slow pitch softball.
The game of slow pitch softball has unique pitching rules. When released, the ball must be three feet above the ground and it must travel in a high arc not to exceed twelve feet in height. Since the ball is descending toward the batter at a sharp angle, it is very difficult for the umpire to call balls or strikes with consistency. Many umpires look to see where the ball lands behind the plate to aid in making their decision. However, when the chalk lines outlining the batter boxes are no longer visible, this method becomes unreliable. Those concerned with this problem recognize the need for a device to aid the umpire in the game of slow pitch softball.